policejesusfandomcom-20200214-history
Police Jesus: Adventure in Alola
''' Police Jesus: Adventure in Alola '''is a new series of Police Jesus Series Based in Pokémon Sun and Moon, The Team Flare Return in Anime. Information Animation News *Arms of the characters move like spaghetti. *Now The Characters Change Your Skin and Clothing Intro The Intro Is New Is Similar Opening Rubble Trouble Alola. Characters Main Characters *Jesus Villalba/Jesus Jyssandre *Mable *Lyssandre *Bryony *Firengar/Flaliano *Arthur Read *Waterengar/Wryony *D.W/Delosia Welosia *Sunset Shimmer/Sunsaliana Shimmer *Emma/Emmable *Celosia *Aliana *Xerosic *Jesus Gabriel/Jelosio *Martin/Martryony *Curiosity *Que *Marshall *Tracker *Martina/Martinarosica *Tyssandra/Tyssandresa *Team Flare Grunts *Rubble *Skye *Everest *Rocky *Robo-Dog *Chase *Zuma *CLAW Patrol *Zap *Dixie *Frosty *PAW Patrol *Helen Lorraine *Admins Of The Team Flare *Buster Baxter *Buster *Rita *Delilah *Max *Meg *Megan *Sparky *Ladonna *RE-WA *Astro Minor Characters *Team Skull Grunt *Gudman *Ash *Lulu *James *Jessie *and Others Episode Season 1 #A New Voyage #A Adventure Tropic #The New Quarter #The Attack Team Skull #Bubble In Alola #The Team Flare Fake #Coconut Hurt #The New Chip Curiosity #The Thief Of The Quarter #Que and Gudman #First Job Of Police Jesus #Police Jesus Save Mable #A Adventure In Alola #Trap Of Cheese #Boomerang Banana #The Pups and Skullestrophe #The Pups and Team Skull #Pups Spatiales #A Adventure In Night #Junk Tropic #Trash in Beach #A Rescue Submarine #Police Jesus Arrest Team Skull #Jungle Junk #The Team Flare Alternate #The Rotom Bazooka Homing #Honey Rare #Banana Of Honey #The Capitain Volcanic #Thief Pokecenter #A Adventure Wild For Lulu #Not Team Skull #Sauce Volcanic #Technologic Kalos #Tiki vs UFO #Choco Lake Season 2 #Team Flare Circus #F.U.N #a Voyage A Akala #A UFO Voyage #UFO Volcano #Demolition Cave #Jesus Villalba The Last Battle #Jesus Meet To Gudman #The Pups Save The UFO #The Pups and Underwater #The Submarine Team Flare #Factory Skull Cookie #Team Skull: Dead Most Alola #The Pups Save The Tree By the Nile #The Pups and The Eid al-Adha Adventure #The Pups Save The Pentagirls #The Pups and The Tree Problem of National Importance #The Pups Save The Package #The Pups Save The Train #The Pups Save The Poetry #The Pups and The Disappearing Art #The Pups Save The Friday the 13th #The Pups Save The Looking Glass #The Pups and Another Train Problem #The Pups in The Odd Sea #The Pups Save The Dance #The Pups Follow The Bouncing Ball #The Pups Save The Space Season 3 #Thief's Megabomb #The Paradise Æter #Trash and Junk in Alola #The Debut's Rubble Trouble Alola #The Satellite Que 3000 #The Submarine's Team Skull #Five Nights At Team Flare HQ #Again The Paradise #The Escape's The Paradise Season 4 #A Travel To Ula-Ula #The Techno-Scope 50000 #The Rocket's Astro #The Attack Ula Ula Girls #Jasper The Builder #Pups Save Ultra Aeter #The Quarters Destroy #Ocean Patroller To Poni Season 5 #The New Quarters #Pups Save Universe #The Film's Jasper The Builder #Destroy Pokémon Sun and Moon The Return To 2016 Games *Police Jesus: Hit & Run (Android, Smartphone, XBOX One, PS4, PC and Nintendo 3ds) *Angry Paw Patrol (Ipad 7, Android, Iphone, PC and Smartphone) *Angry Paw Patrol Seasons (Ipad 7, Android, Iphone, PC and Smartphone) *Five Nights At Team Flare (PC and Iphone and Ipad) Trivia *Is This Series Is Based In Pokémon Sun and Moon Anime. *Others Episode Based in Cameos as: Angry Birds, Madagascar 3: Europe Most Wanted, Pokemon Sun and Moon and XY & Z, Rubble Trouble Alola and Paw Patrol or Paw Patrol Fanon. *Team Skull They are Major Villains. *His First Movie They Are: Team Flare: Alola Most Wanted and Paw Patrol Vs Team Skull. *All The Characters Appear Except: Lyssandre Why. *Lyssandre Died in The Pups Save Pokemon XYZ Because a Green Portal Absorb Lyssandre and Jesus Villalba install Visor Human Digital With Visor's Lyssandre. *Astro is Based In Laika A Pup Spatial And The Episodes Based in Space Similar To Laika. *The Team Skull's Plans They Are Tge Satillite Sun-Moon L24 For Destroy Kalos or Alola with Solgaleo or Lunala Yes A Ray's Moon and Sun. Category:Initiated in 2016 Series Category:TV Series Category:Browse